rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Punk
Shinobi Punk 'is an Abnormal superhero that is new to Rosso's. Not much is known about him, but he seems to have the intent of gathering fellow heroes for a joint effort of some kind. His actions are catching the eye of many, hero and villian alike. Basic Information Name Tomas Augusto Ines Age 22 Race ''Homo Sapien ''(Human) Physical Traits 5' 1 tall, 154lbs. A small and slim somewhat athletic physique, but a reliance on his powers of flight leaves him with a lesser muscle mass than most. Personality Raised in the slums in Durem as a youngster, Tomas has a tendency to be very critical and not willing to be open with those he isn't familiar with, but at the same time, he is very trusting of his comrades. He has a strong sense of justice and a belief that his actions can help shape the future of Gaia in a positive way. A very determined mindset Tomas has, when it comes to keeping the peace or following the law. Although he feels that some rules are laws can be bent when a situation would call for it. An unfortunate quality of his is that Tomas has a competitive nature when it comes to a fight and can lose sight of his original goal if his opponent is powerful. Origin Nothing available at the moment. Abilities *'Fire Manipulation - 'A form of magic derived from ninjitsu, Shinobi is able to summon and manipulate fire at will by using his own energy force, chakra, and use it to attack his foes. At the same time, his powers can be multiplied by how high the temperature or if there is already fire in the area. Various spells allow him to cover his entire body in a fiery aura, bring forth explosions at certain points in his immediate vicinity, and even propel him through the air like a jet by causing fire to burst out from the soles of his feet. He can even absorb heat energy and convert it into more chakra to be used. *'Wind Manipulation -''' Shinobi's second magic derived from ninjitsu, he can manipulate the wind patterns around him by using his chakra to bend and distort them. A variety of spells come with this power, although not as devestating in damage output as the fire ninjitsu, it has many more options to choose from. Along with granting fellow comrades with flight, create vortexes large enough to uproot city blocks if given enough time to charge his chakra, manifest blades of pressurized air to cut through solid objects, and even when combined with his fire ninjitsu to cause grand explosions by igniting concentrated orb of compressed oxygen, or change his body into a red smoke that leaves him untouchable by physical attacks. *'High Endurance - '''Shinobi boasts a large amount of energy and is able to out last most of his opponents in a dragged out fight. *'Super Flight - A combination of wind and fire ninjitsu can allow him to stream through the air like rocket. *'Weather Influence - '''Depending on the climate conditions, Shinobi's ninjitsu can be multiplied or completely nullified. *'Gymnast - 'Possesses the agility, endurance, skill, and balance of an Olympian level acrobat. *'Tacticful Mind - '''The many years of combat experience has sharpened his prowress and adaptability on the battlefield. He has the wits to outsmart many who would greatly outpower him in terms of strength.